Tum bin jau kahan
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: a One shot ABhrika romance...


**Saturday **- 

**Blue moon Restaurant 9 pm **-

**Abhi **- Tarika…aaj tum is dress mein bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi ho…

**Tarika** was not looking happy nd she didn't reply…actually looked lost…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya soch rahi ho…he speaks holding her hand…

**Tarika** smilesdn look at her with questioning eyes - yehi ke aaj hame mile huae poore paanch saal ho gaye…

**Abhi** feels happy - haan…ye bahut khushi ki baat hai…

**Tarika smiles a bit** - haan main bhi khush hu lekin…I mean…nd she stops with a sadness on her face…

**Abhi** smiles too - Tarika…main jaanta hu har ladki ki tarah tumhare bhi jazbat hai…feelings hain…sapne hain…lekin…

**Tarika's** expressions changes - lekin kya Abhijeet…aur kitna waqt chahye tumhe…mujhe to lagta hai ke tumhe meri zaroorat hi nahin hai… shayad tumhari life mein meri koi ahmiyat hi nahin hai…tum to aaj tak mujhse payr ka ikraar bhi nahin kiya…dn she get up - Abhi…mera mood nahin hai dinner karne ka…mujhe koi kaam hai…dn she move…

But stop by Abhi…holding her hand tightly - mujhe jaane do Abhi…dn she look around - everyone was looking at them - sab dekh rahe hai… tum bhi jao…

**Abhi** smiles nd move close to her -

_**Tum binnn…jau kahan…**_nd he pulled her little bit towards himself… by placing hand on her waist…she get nd shocked place hand on his chest…

**Tarika** smiles a bit nd look again - Abhiii…kya kar rahe ho…

**Abhi** look into her eyes nd continues -

_**tum binnnn… jau kahannnn… ke duniyaaaa mein ake…kuch na phir chaha sanam…tumko chahhh ke…**_

**Tarika **raises her eyebrows nd feels happy…that he is expressing his love to her...but she move towards door again…

Abhi follows her dn stand by blocking door by opening his arms…

_**Dekho mujhe sar se kadammm takkk…sirf pyar hu main…**_

**Tarika **nodded her head in No…

**Abhi **-_** gale se laga lo ke tumhar bekraaar hu main…**_

He forward his hands towards her neck to hug her…but she move behind…he folds her hand nd signals her to go back nd sit…everyone was enjoying them with a smile on their faces…

_**Abhi continues - tum kya jaano...ke bhatkta phira kis kissss galiiiii… tum ko chahhhh keeeeeee…**_

He follows her dn she move towards her table…Abhi too run after her nd pulled chair for her to sit…

_**tum binnnn jau kahaannn…ke duniya mein ake kuch na chaha sanammm tumko chaha ke…**_

he too sat on his chair…he holds her hand nd give a gentle kiss there… she too holds his hand...

_**Abbb hai sanammm har mausammmm pyar ke kaabil…Padi jahannn chahuuuu hamaari…saj gyiiii mehfilll…**_

She smiles a bit dn he pick up rose from Vas nd give it to her…she accept that with broad senti smile nd than kiss on its petal…

_**Mehfil kya tanhayi mein bhi lagta hai dilllll tumkoooo chah kee…**_

**Abhi** smiles nd get up…by holding her hand…she too get up…he bent on his knees - Will U Marry me?

**Tarika** shocked dn it was unbelievable nd unforgettable moment for her… she place hand on her cheek nd than nodded her head in yes…dn make him stand...

Everyone clapped for them…

He remove something from his pocket nd open it nd than forward it towards her…It was a Solitaire Diamond Ring…

_**tum bin jau kahaaannn…ke duniya mein ake kuch na chaha sanammmm tumko chah keeee…**_

**Abhi** - I love u Tarika…

**Tarika** give proud smile - I love u too Abhi…

He put ring in her finger…

He move little close nd kisses on her forehead…

It was happiest moment for her till date she met him…as its not a small thing in her life…her dream come true…dream of become life partner of Sr. CID Inspector Abhijeet…for whom Duty always come first…dn she was well aware of this fact…but she got the place in his life which she was wishing for…dn it was the truth too that it doesn't matter that Duty come first for him…but whatever the situation is…he always stands for her…he is Always there for his Jaan…

she too stood by his side in his Good or Bad...nd its was not a small thing too for Abhijeet…after all Forensic expert is going to became his Better half soon…nd she is too responsible nd sincere to her duty… just like her Sr. Inspector…both are equal in their fields nd equal in Love with each other…Bcoz they are MADE FOR EACH OTHER… nd NO ONE can take there place in each other's life (nd our life too :P).

God Bless Abhrika…

_**Tum binnn Jauuu kahannnn…**_

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it too…Thanks for reading it…

Love u all…God Bless u all…

Kd.


End file.
